Horo Horo no Mi
The Horo Horo no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to produce ghosts. "Horo" is the Japanese way of pronouncing the word "Hollow", referring to the user's ghost-like powers. Horo can also refer to the way Perona laughs. In the Viz Manga, it is called the Hollow-Hollow Fruit. This fruit was eaten by Perona. The powers of the fruit were first seen being used with one of Perona's ghosts spying on the Straw Hat crew unnoticed. It was only during their dinner with Brook that they noticed it.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 46 Chapter 442 and Episode 338, The ghost spying on the Straw Hats is clearly seen by them and Brook. Strengths and Weaknesses pierced by a Negative Hollow.]] The major strength of the fruit firstly, as demonstrated by Perona, is that it gives its user the ability to produce spectral replicas that they can control. These replicas can come in different forms and are all immune to physical attacks. The most basic of these forms are Negative Ghosts. Should a person be passed through by one of these, they immediately fall on their knees in manner similar to Foxy and become very negative about themselves. These replicas can also be used to gather information from different areas. Though the power of the user's Negative Ghosts are seemingly unavoidable, they have no effect on a person who is originally pessimistic about himself. This is clearly seen when several of Perona's Negative Ghosts passed through Usopp. Usopp, being pessimistic about his own abilities, was completely unaffected by them, in fact Usopp even caused the negative ability to backfire on Perona and her Negative ghosts causing them to collapse with negativity.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 461 and Episode 357, The Negative Ghosts lost on negativity. The ability to make the replicas explode has been shown. The strength of the explosion seems to be directly related to the size of the replica that explodes. The user also, in order to use a more advanced form of a ghost, becomes completely limp and immobile. This is because this is a form of astral projection of their consciousness using the Devil Fruit's power. Their astral projection may be strong against physical attacks but while they are projecting their consciousness, their main body is completely susceptible to any attack.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 466 and Episode 361, Perona's ability to astral project is explained. Other than those mentioned, the user is also susceptible to standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The fruit's bestowed powers, as used by Perona, have been used for both combat and information gathering situations. She has used her Negative Ghosts to weaken enemies so that her allies, like Absalom's Zombie Soldiers, can have an upper advantage.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapter 460 and Episode 355, Perona aids some Zombie Soldiers with her Negative Ghosts against the Straw Hats. She has also used her ghosts in an elaborate information gathering and surveilence system, called "Ghost Network", in order to monitor things around and on Thriller Bark. Perona is also able to use her Devil Fruit powers to create other kinds of ghosts. One ghost she can create looks perfectly like her in every detail. This ghost is able to float in midair, go through solid objects, and change shape. This ghost is actually an astral projection of her consciousness and thus allows her to attack opponents without them attacking her directly. Perona is also able to create explosive ghosts of varying sizes which she can use against her opponents.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 48 Chapters 465-466 and Episodes 360-361, Perona uses several attacks against Usopp. The named techniques that are used by Perona that involve the Devil Fruit are as follows: * : Perona sends out a ghost that can drain the will of any person it comes into contact with, as long as the person is not already very negative to begin with (aka: Usopp). In the Viz Manga, this is called Negative Hollow. :* : Perona sends four Negative Horos at four separate targets, or a single target, draining their will. This is only a named technique in the anime. * : Perona creates miniature ghosts the size of her palm. With these she can send and make them explode. This was first seen being performed before Usopp. In the Viz Manga, this is called Mini Hollow. :* : With the Mini Horos, Perona sends them toward an opponent and makes them explode at the snap of her fingers. This was first seen being used against Usopp. * : Perona creates a much bigger version of her Mini Horos and sends it after her opponent. In the Viz Manga, this is called Special Hollow. :* : Perona snaps her fingers and detonates her Toko Horo causing a massive explosion. * : Said to be Perona's strongest attack, she generates three Negative Horos and a Toko Horo. This attack is never seen precisely of what it does, as Bartholemew Kuma stops it effortlessly. Trivia * One of Perona's ghosts appears behind Zoro when the crew met with Brook however they didn't notice it at the time. * This Devil Fruit's name is a reminiscent of Perona's signature laughter, "Horohorohoro". She shares this attribute with Edward Newgate and his Gura Gura no Mi, "Gurararara". *The technique in which explosive ghosts are sent towards an opponent resembles the "Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack" technique of Gotenks from Dragon Ball Z. References External Links * Ghost - Wikipedia article about ghosts in general. * Pessimism - Wikipedia article about Pessimism. * Astral projection - Wikipedia article on Astral projection. * Ghosts Central - Monstrous.com articles on ghosts * Ghost - Monstropedia article about ghosts in general. * Paranormal - Ghosts and Spirits - Skeptic World article about ghosts. * Ghosts & Hauntings - Shadowlands - site about ghosts. * Ghosts, Hauntings and Poltergeists - site about ghosts. * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack - Dragon Ball Wikia article about Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack which Perona's explosive ghost attacks resemble. * Astral Travel Information - Covers astral time travel, techniques, experiences, and the varying effects. * Astral Voyage.com - Site about Astral projection and other related subjects. * Out of Body Experiences and the Astral Hypothesis Part I, Part II - The New England Skeptical Society articles about Astral projection. Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia